Phone Calls
by Anime lover1
Summary: The life of Yamato and his insane girlfriend Sora. Extreme OOCness (mostly Sora) Rated PG-13 because there are jokes that are mature, (nothing perverted) i know this is called Phone Calls but it isnt about them... slight shonen-ai in chap2 (not yaoi!)
1. The first call

A/N: This is a Sorato so if anyone is against the idea of Sora and Yamato together. then im sure you can find much more interesting things to do with your time, for example, write your own fic! I was going to make this angst- y, but me sense of humor wouldn't let me ^^. Hmm. funny? Maybe.. Interesting? Hopefully but that's up to you to decide! Review so I know if its good or not!  
  
WARNING: extreme oocness. expecially Sora!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I don't own Yamato, and I don't own Sora (unfortunately. ;_; ) I do, however own this fic and you may not post it on any other site without my permission!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The sun was rising outside as the first signs of morning were shining through Yamato's window. "Ugh. its morning so soon?" he had been up all night on the phone with Sora, trying to convince her that she shouldn't worry about what color lipstick she should wear. He could remember the conversation vividly.  
  
"No, no, Sora, red does NOT make you look fat!" "Are you sure, because when I wore it I was getting strange looks from everybody!" "Maybe that's because you had your digimon on top of your head?" "What does that mean? Are you saying yokomon is fat?" "Ugh. no im saying that!"  
  
And so on and so on. until three in the morning. Yamato go out of bed, his head ready to split with the horrible headache he had. "I wonder if there's any aspirin left." he said, walking to the medicine cabinet. He saw the bottle that had the word "ASPIRIN" printed across it in huge red letters. He reached for it, smiling. He picked it up and popped the lid off of it. "WHAT?!?" he screamed as he looked into the empty bottle. His father walked in, hearing the loud scream. "Is there something wrong?" he asked Yamato, who was now laying on the ground, weeping. "Out of aspirin?" his dad asked as he pulled the bottle from Yamato's hand. Yamato just sat up and nodded.  
  
The phone started to ring. Yamato's eyes grew wide in fear. "NOO!" he shouted, clutching his ears. His dad picked up the phone. "Ah, hello Sora! What? Oh, no, Matt is out at the store. Yes this early, we didn't have anything for breakfast! Ok, ill talk to you later too!" he said cheerfully, putting the phone down. He turned to Yamato. "You can thank me later for that one. Oh, and speaking of you going to the store, were out of food again!" he said with chuckle and threw Yamato his jacket. Yamato sighed, just being happy to not have to talk to Sora so early in the morning.  
  
Yamato got his jacket on and started out the door. He was walking down the street when he heard "MATT! Oh, im soo glad I caught you on your way to the store!" he looked over and saw Sora, charging at him through a crowd of people. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his back, making him unable to move his arms. "Good morning Matt!" she said, smiling her cute smile at him. He blushed, not being able to resist her smile. "Good morning Sora." he said to her. "Am I sexy?" she asked him. He fell on his back out of surprise. "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked her. She smiled and looked at him. "I was just wondering, you see I was talking to a bunch of people on a forum last night after our phone call and someone asked me if I was sexy and that got me thinking if I really was sexy or if that just what I thought about--" she went on and on for a few more minutes. Yamato put his finger over her mouth to silence her. She looked at him surprised as he said, "Of course you are, Sora! You're the sexiest girl I know!" he said. "AHHH!" she screamed in delight and jumped on him again.  
  
'oh no! why is this turning me on so much?' he said to himself. Indeed it was turning him on. He hoped Sora wouldn't notice as she jumped on him. She did notice it unfortunately. "Oh, Matt! You do think im sexy!" she said. Yamato's face turned a dark shade of red. "I. Umm. need to go to the store now!" he said, waiving goodbye to Sora and running down the street, embarrassed. Sora just smiled and waved goodbye to him. "I'll call you later!" she shouted to him. Yamato groaned as he thought of another all-night phone conversation with his Girlfriend. Then what she said struck him. "She talking to people on a forum after our phone call?!" he said, "She must have been up all night! She is so insane. but she's my insane person!" he said, smiling as he pictured her pretty smirk at him. He wasn't paying attention to anything as he pictured her, and ran into a lady outside of the supermarket.  
  
Surprised, the lady stared at him and started shouting "Thief! THIEF!". People from all around started staring at them as Yamato tried to calm the lady down. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you! Im not the thief. please calm down!" he said until a man that was obviously ten-times stronger than Yamato stepped out of the crowd. "Step away from the lady!" he said threateningly as he punched a fist into his other, open hand, showing Yamato that he was serious. Yamato stepped backwards but his foot got caught in the lady's purse and he tripped over it. "He's stealing my purse!" she shouted, grabbing te purse away from Yamato's leg and standing up. She swung her purse, hitting Yamato in the head a few times, while shouting "Don't try and mess with me, I know kun-fu!". Yamato curled up into a ball, trying to protect his head with his hands. 'Sora, if only you knew how much trouble you get me in.' he said to himself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Did ya like? I really hope you did! Please R&R (read & review) so I know if you liked it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon! Lets just say the more feedback (reviews) I get, the faster I will try to make the second chapter (without rushing it ^^) so. see ya soon! 


	2. Dazed

A/N: Ok, I know I just finished writing the last chapter, but I fell in love with my own story and started writing chapter two right away! This chapter might get a little angst-y but im not sure yet. I write this as I go, I never form whole ideas in my head.  
  
Recap: ok I said my disclaimer in the last chappy, I don't own digimon, I own this fic, if I see it on another site I will track you down, unless of course you give me a lot of feedback, because then I would just be flattered ^_^ Ok, so last, Yamato was in front of the store being beaten up by a lady who thinks he is a thief.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Yamato whimpered as the lady and her purse beat him. He was curled up into a ball with his hands over his head to attempt at protecting himself. The man that had earlier stepped out of the crowd stepped towards him. "I think ill teach you a little lesson on taking things that aren't yours!" he said. The lady smiled, said "thank you" to him, and left to do her shopping. Yamato looked at the man, a bruise forming on his forehead from where the purse had hit earlier, his eyes wide with fright. If this guy tried to beat him up, he would get more than a bruise on his forehead. He would get a bruise on his health.  
  
The man stepped forward and kicked Yamato lightly, as a warning kick. Yamato whimpered and tried not to look at the man that was going to "teach him a lesson". "What is it? You can't look at me because you know your wrong right?" the man said. Yamato growled, glaring at the man. "What is it? Trying to act tough again?" he asked, trying to mock Yamato, and it working pretty well. Yamato tried to get up, kneeling on his knees, looking at the ground. The man kicked him in the stomach, Yamato not having any control in this fight, fell onto his back, clutching his stomach. Yamato always acted tough, but he as never really the fighting- type person. Yamato reached to his belt, finding his digivice and finding a button that he pressed.  
  
There was a *whoosh* sound as Tsunomon came through the air and landed on Yamato. "I'm so glad to see you Tsunomon." He said to him. The man who was trying to beat up Yamato took one look at Tsunomon, screamed, and ran, letting Yamato stand up. "Im going to be bruised all over." he said, standing up with Tsunomon in his arms. He had a bruise on his forehead from the purse, a bruise on his stomach from an angry man, and bruises all over his arms for trying to protect himself. "And the worst part is that now I have to go buy groceries." He muttered, walking into the store and having all of the people look at Tsunomon and walk to other way. "Well there wont be any lines." he continued to mutter to himself as he walked through the store, getting food like bagels and hot pockets.  
  
He bought the food and started on his way home, Tsunomon not on top of his head, holding a bag with his mouth. "Thanks Tsunomon, I would have been hospitalized if it wasn't for you." He said, showing his appreciation to his digimon. "It's ok Matt, its what I do!" Tsunomon said, trying to talk over the bag.  
  
"Matt! Over here!" someone shouted. Yamato looked over and saw Sora running over to him. 'Oh no! Not now, not while im like this!' he said to himself as Sora stopped in front of him and gasped. "What happened?" she asked, looking at the huge bruise on his head. "I. umm. tripped over a trash can while walking past an alley!" he lied, not wanting to look weak in front of his girlfriend. Tsunomon looked confused as he said "That's not what happe-" he was cut off as Yamato stuffed another bag into his mouth to hold.  
  
Sora just looked up at Yamato and hugged him. "Are you ok Matt?" she asked him, placing a kiss on his cheek to make him feel better. He blushed again, his face becoming redder by the moment. "I am now." he said romantically. "Good!" she said, "because I am expecting to hear what happened in our phone call tonight!" she said cheerily, smiling at him. Yamato just did an anime fall, his bags flying into the air. Sora giggled and waved goodbye as she walked back to her house. "Oh shoot!" Yamato screamed. "I forgot to buy aspirin!" he said, tears pouring down his face.  
  
He gathered his bags up and scurried down the street, on his way home. His head was now throbbing with the combination of the bruise and the headache from no sleep. His eyes started to fizz over as he stared at the mixture of colors, purple, gold, green, and red, swirling around in front of his eyes, as he became light-headed. "Why is this happening?" he asked himself, not noticing he said it out loud. "What happening?" Tsunomon asked him, through the few bags he held in his mouth. "I can't see anything!" he said, holding his hands out in front of him and trying to walk. There was nobody around to help him either. "Where did everybody go all of a sudden?" he asked Tsunomon. Tsunomon just looked around at the now abandoned streets. "I don't know but we have to get you home soon!" he said.  
  
All of a sudden his digivice started to beep and a map flew out of it. "What happened Tsunomon? I can't see it!" he said, trying to find a wall or some kind of solid form to lean against. "It says there's someone with a digivice very close by! Just walk forward a little bit and turn left! That's right! Now just stand here for a moment." Tsunomon said, looking at the map. All of a sudden Yamato heard footsteps and a gasp. "Matt! I didn't expect to see you here!" the familiar voice of Tai rang out. "Taichi, please help, I cant see anything!" he said, grasping at the air in front of him. The colors invading his vision, just swirling around as he became dizzier by the second. Yamato felt a hand on his shoulder and he leaned slightly toward the hand to prevent himself from falling over.  
  
"Are you ok Matt?" Taichi asked, holding him steady with one of his arms, and grabbing the bag in Yamato's hand with the other. "I can't see, I don't know why I just cant! There's just colors and nothingness and I don't know what to do and I feel helpless and I don't like it!" Yamato blurted out quickly. Taichi looked at Yamato with sorrow as he led him towards his house. Yamato explained what happened and how he got he bruise on his head until hey reached his house. "Thank you Taichi, I don't know how I could repay you." he said, being led into his house and to the couch where he sat down and Tsunomon jumped off of his head. "You don't have to repay me Yamato" Taichi said as he put the bags of food in the kitchen, avoiding the gaze of Yamato's confused father. Taichi walked back into Yamato's living room and sat down next to him. He sighed and bit his lip in nervousness as he finally was going to confess to Yamato. "Matt. I love you."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ A/N: WOAH! I didn't expect that at all! 0_o isn't it strange when the author had no clue he was going o write something? (Yes im a he! Not im not gay! *Glares at perverted people) I didn't expect any yaoi-type things in this story but I thought that it would add to the drama and suspense! Find out what Yamato thinks about it in the next chapter oh Phone Calls! (I love this Sorato fic. I don't know what it is about it but I cant stop writing it! Im glad im the author of this fic ^_^ ) 


	3. Sorato forever

A/N: I have fallen in love with this fic so I am attempting to write a few more chapters before winter vacation is over. I that all of you who reviewed (especially i'M-a-ReBel for being the first good review from somebody I don't know! Thanks! I feel special ^_^) I didn't expect any shonen-ai to appear in this story and it won't go too far. I have something planned. I write what comes to mind and if something that could increase the drama of the story comes to mind, ill write it!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
".I . love you." Taichi said, twisting his thumbs around each other in nervousness.  
  
"What?!" Yamato said as he jumped up off of the couch. His vision was returning as the colors started to fade away. He could barely make out the image of Taichi, but he could tell he was nervous. He had never heard Taichi like this before and he knew, from the tone of his voice, that he meant what he said. Yamato's head started to swirl, as he became dizzy with confusion. He started to lean backwards but his leg hit the table that was conveniently in the wrong place, and he flipped over it, hitting his head on the ground and blacking out.  
  
Yamato felt his eyes start to flicker open. Light flooded his room as he looked over at his window. "I really need to get some shades for that." he said as he sat up. "What happened yesterday. I can hardly remember." he said, yawning. Tsunomon jumped from behind him, onto his head. "AHH! Where did you come from Tsunomon?" he asked the laughing digimon as he pulled him off of his head. "Well you see, Matt, when a girl digimon and a boy digimon like one another, they- " he was cut off as Yamato shoved the corner of the blanket into his mouth. Not that, when did you come through the digiport. I thought we agreed that you would stay in the digital world until people here started to become more accustomed to the idea of digimon!" he said as Tsunomon spat the blanket out of his mouth. "Don't you remember the guy that beat you up yesterday and you needed my help?" He asked Yamato, who had a look of confusion on his face. ""The last thing I remember is being jumped by Sora on the way to the store. nothing after that." he said.  
  
There were voices outside of the room. One was his father, the other wasn't as familiar but he faintly recognized it. "Just a mild concussion due to a hit on the head, he will be fine now but he wont remember much that happened between the hit of the head and when he blacked out so you might need to fill him in on minor details." He heard the unfamiliar voice say. The door opened slightly and his dad looked in at him. Yamato had a confused look on his face as his dad said, "he's awake" and opened the door a little more. Yamato didn't expect to see Sora and Tai's heads poke through the door. Sora looked worried and Tai looked more nervous. "H- hello Matt." Tai said, looking down. "I heard you wont remember anything that happened yesterday?" he asked him. "No," Yamato said, "I don't remember anything since I talked to Sora, going to the store yesterday.".  
  
Taichi sighed, half-relieved and half-sad because the burden he had held before and put down for a few hours, had just fallen onto his shoulders once again. "Oh." he said, looking down at his thumbs, now twisting again. Sora looked at him confused. "What's wrong Tai? I haven't seen you like this before. did something happen?" she asked him, now as confused as Yamato was, watching the scene before him. Yamato's father just patted Taichi on the back and gave him a wink. "Now lets not gang up on poor Tai here, he was just worried. He was the only one in the room when Yamato blacked out after all!" he said. Yamato looked a little shocked and said, jokingly, "well I hope you didn't tae advantage of me or anything after I blacked out, did you?" he asked, laughing. He didn't notice Taichi's face growing beet read. Sora laughed but then saw Taichi's face growing redder by the moment. "You didn't, did you?" she asked, getting a little worried. Taichi blinked as he shouted "NO WAY!" and Sora started to laugh again. Yamato slid out of bed and stood up. "Well if you don't mind, I kinda have to go to the bathroom.." He said, inching towards the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Sora was the first to speak. "Well he seems to be back to normal." she said, leading the other two out of his room and into their living room. "So, Taichi, why is it that you are so nervous all of a sudden?" She asked as Taichi's face turned even redder. Yamato's father just put his arm on Taichi's shoulder and said, "Your secret is safe with me!" making Taichi jump a little. "You were listening?" he asked Yamato's father and watched in horror as he nodded. Sora was completely lost and started asking every question that came into her mind. "Listening to what? What did he say? Why are you so nervous?" and on and on it went.  
  
Yamato walked out of his room, now out of his nightclothes and into a new outfit. "Ooo sexy!" Sora said, as she looked Yamato's new outfit over. He was wearing leather pants that were a little too tight and a shirt that was too small. "Dad, I think I have to get new clothes soon. hey, what's wrong with him?" he asked, looking at Taichi who's nose was now bleeding fast. He looked like he was in a dazed world that was spinning. "Hmm. I have no clue." Yamato's father said, handing Taichi some tissues to plug his nose. He was finding the humor of this all very, very, funny and was trying very hard not to crack up right then and there. "Hmm. well are you ready Sora?" Yamato asked, winking at her and grabbing her arm. "Of course Matt!" she said with a smirk and they both walked out the door. "What was that about?" Taichi asked, confused. "They have a date." Yamato's father explained. "Oh." Taichi said, a distressed look on his face. "I know you want to tell him again, but I think you should at least wait and see if it doesn't work out with Sora." he said to Tai, who just nodded and walked out of the house. Yamato's father couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ A/N: Ok, I know this one didn't seem as long but that's just because I needed a chapter to lead to the date, and create more tension between Tai and Yamato. Hope ya like! Please review, feedback is very much loved. Kinda like how I love this fic! XD! Cant wait to see what happens next time! (Hmm. it kinda sounds weird since I write the fic. hmm.) Thank You's: YamatoFanGirl (don't hurt me 0_o) Yama-sama, and of course my cuz, Bandit-gurl42! 


	4. What the hell happened at THAT party? da...

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope this isnt rushed. but I waited so long to start this one that I was afraid I would have to watch soap opera's soon. and that's not good. *hides from fangirl* Ill start with thank-you's! Yama- Sama (sorry bout the confusion. I kinda just added the date in there. they had been planning it for a while.) Yamatofangirl , and of course, my cuz bandit-gurl42! Oh yeah! Disclaimer. (ive been forgetting those.) oh, and Matt and Sora are probably not of drinking age (especially since they still live with their parents and stuff) but lets just pretend they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fic, and it is unknown that sora likes matt or that matt likes sora (especially since there are so many clues of matt and tai together in the show. -_-' I think they were a little "too" good of friends ^_~)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Sora, don't you think you've had enough already?" Yamato asked Sora as she downed another wineglass. "I can handle my likkeyers Matty!" she shouted, drunkenly. They were at a party together that had alcohol and Sora wasn't going to let this chance slip by. "So Matt," she said, drawing the word Matt out seducingly. "How's about me, you, and the make-out room?" she asked. Matt laughed at this. Sora looked hurt, as she said, "no, I'm serious!" Matt looked at her with a surprised look. "Sora, I cant do that, your drunk!" he said, being responsible. "I only had one or two." she replied. "Yeah," Matt said, "one or two thousand that is!"  
Sora grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so he tipped over and lost balance. She grabbed his hands and dragged him to a room where she brought him in and closed the door (Matt protesting the entire time). "Ok, Matt, its just you. and me!" she said, walking over to him, swaying all the way from the alcohol running through her body. "Well, I guess it is a date." Matt said, unsure if he should try to stop her. He didn't want to hurt her or anything. "Thassa spirt!" she said, her words slurring together. She leaned over him and smiled. She then proceeded to collapse on top of him and fall asleep.  
"Oh, shoot! She passed out on top of me!" Matt said, struggling to get up. "She is like a deadweight. I cant move!" he said, defeated. There was a knock at the door and someone on the other side of the door asked, "are you two almost done in there?" Matt sighed. "She passed out!" he shouted. "Ah, ok, ill leave you alone for a few more minutes" he said and Yamato heard him walking away. "NO!" Yamato shouted, knowing that everyone will think he's a pervert from now on.  
Taichi had wandered around for a bit before he went back to his house. "I'm home!" he shouted as he walked in the door. Kari had been lying on the couch watching TV. She got up to greet Taichi at the door. "Hey Tai!" she said. "Where have you been all day?" she asked him. "Oh, right! I forgot to call and tell mom and dad about me staying over Matt's house. He passed out while I was over there and I had to stay to make sure he was all right." He explained. "Oh, they were worried about you too. Dad is out in a car right now searching the north part of town, and mom is searching the south part. I stayed home incase you came back!" she said.  
"Is there any reason they didn't call my cell phone?" Taichi asked, sighing. "Hmm. no I don't know of any reason." Kari said, giggling about how heir parents had let the fact that Tai had a cell phone slip their minds. "Well, I guess ill call them now." he said, taking out his cell and punching in the word "dad". The phone made a ringing sound a few times and Taichi heard a click. "Tai? Is that you?" his dad asked. "Yes dad, its me." He said. "Where have you been? Me and your mother have been worried sick about you!" "Its your mother and I, and you could have called my cell at any time!" he said. "We did call your cell." His dad said after a slight pause. "Oh really? Not according to my phone history you didn't!" Tai said, finally winning the winning the conversation. "Where were you anyway?" his dad asked him. "At Yamato's house. He passed out and I stayed to see if he was all right. Now I have to call mom and explain things to her." Tai said, hanging up the phone and dialing his mothers phone number. "This is gonna be a LONG night." He said, falling back onto the couch.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Next morning ~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Yamato groaned as he opened his eyes, still under the deadweight of Sora. "My muscles are aching. cant move. oww." he groaned. Sora stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Matt? What happened?" she asked, still groggy and on top of Yamato. "You got drunk and passed out." He said, not being able to move under her weight. "You didn't!" Sora screamed and slapped Yamato in the face. "Didn't what? You think I took advantage of you? I wouldn't do that! You're the one that dragged me in here in the first place!" "Dragged you in where?" "The make-out room." That is when it dawned on Yamato. "Were still in somebody else's house!" he said. "We have to get out of here!"  
Sora got up and put her hand on her head. "Ooh, major hangover." she said groaning. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Yamato who still laid on the ground not being able to move. "You crushed me. Each of my muscles are aching and I cant move." He said, trying to move but causing himself much more pain. "Ugh, fine!" Sora said, grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the room. "It's a good thing nobody is awake at this time!" she said, dragging him out the front door and walking him to his house.  
"What happened?" Yamato's father asked as Sora dragged him to the couch. "Long story." Yamato said, aching from being dragged across town. "You could have carried me you know" he said to Sora, who was a lot stronger than he was in the first place. "Well how was I supposed to think of that? I have the worst hangover ever!" she retorted. "Hangover?" Yamato's father asked. Yamato sighed and explained the story.  
"So that was an interesting story!" Yamato's father said, laughing a little. "Its not funny!" Yamato said, hardly able to lift his arm. "So you slept under Sora did you?" his father teased. "Eww! You are such a pervert!" Yamato screamed, blushing slightly. His father just laughed harder when he saw how embarrassed Yamato was. "Stop teasing him!" Sora said strictly to his father who looked down like a little kid trying to hide the fact that he was about to burst out laughing. "So immature." Yamato whispered.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Going back to Taichi ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Taichi had finally cleared everything up with his parents. He had to wait for them to punish him after they called the police and told them he was fine. "Why do they always blow everything way out of proportion?" he asked himself. He didn't notice Kari was standing right behind the couch. "Because they don't know about your little crush on Yamato!" she said, grinning. "How the hell did you know about that?!" Taichi screamed as low as he could without his parents hearing him. "What? Are you telling me you wrote it in your diary because you *didnt* want people to know?" she asked him, having a mock look of confusion on her face to go with the charade. "It's not a diary! It's a journal" he told her. "Riiiight. And you and Matt are 'just friends' " she said teasingly. "Why do you have to be so nosy?" he asked her. "Because I care too much! I know, it is a sad way to live." Kari said, making a sad face but then cracking up, not being able to hold it in any longer. "Let me just say that if you tell *anyone* I will publish your diary onto the Internet. And I'm sure that TK would love to see that!" Tai threatened her. Kari gasped and glared at him. "Fine then, I wont tell anybody but that just means that you owe me one!" she said. "Where does that logic come from?" Tai asked her. "Mom's side of the family" she said, matter-of-factly.  
Taichi's parents walked into the room and sat down next to Tai. "We have talked this over and we both agree to ground you for one month." His mother told him. *Ive had worse* He thought to himself* "Ok." Tai said, looking disappointed but he was more worried that disappointed. Now that he couldn't go out, there was nobody to make sure Kari didn't tell anybody. He looked at Kari with a warning glance and then closed his eyes and fell back onto the couch. "I'm really tired. I was up almost all night." He said. He soon fell asleep. "Ill carry him up to his room!" Kari said, picking up Tai who didn't weigh much and carried him up to his room. Once she was in his room she picked up his journal and turned it to the newest page. She read it and laughed before putting it back into its spot so Tai didn't know she had read it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
A/N: So how did ya like that one? This chapter was pretty long (especially compared to last chapter) because I felt bad about making you all wait so long for it to be put up (yes, im such a nice guy ^_^ ) so please review while I try and put together chapter five! Maybe I should put more phone calls in this. the name doesn't make much sense as of now. oh well! I cant wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Probobly more Tai obsessing over Yamato. that's always fun. 


	5. SoraLV2M4E

A/N: So, I think im gonna start this off with... A PHONE CALL! lol. Hmm... I just realized that this Microsoft Word is really annoying... it keeps correcting everything as I type (and it doesn't think lol is a word -_- ) Im going to go into a bit of the digital world in this chapter. Just to let you know, "the digital gate" is where all the digimon that have a human partner stay to wait to go into the human world.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Sora, Yamato, or anything else in this fic, but I DO own the fic so no copying! (ask permission if you wanna put a link on our website or anything of that sort)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Tai?" Yamato said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Matt!" Taichi replied cheerily. "So I heard you were grounded for a month, that's harsh!" "Yeah, but I've had worse. I should have remembered to call my parents when I stayed at your house. "Sorry man, I wish I could remember why I blacked out. Probably over something stupid..." Yamato said. After he said this he heard a pause from Taichi. "Tai?" he asked. "Huh? Yeah, it was probably something stupid... haha!" Taichi said, trying to mask his voice on the phone. *Something stupid? Yeah, it was kinda stupid... stupid Tai stupid Tai!* Tai said to himself, hitting himself on the head. "Well, I gotta go before my parents realize I was on the phone. They have this whole logic that if I couldn't pick up the phone and call them, I shouldn't be able to pick up a phone now either. Parents and their twisting words, it really bugs me sometimes!" Tai said. "Bye Tai, wish ya luck!" Matt said, hanging the phone up and chuckling to himself. Tai blushed a little. "Matt wished me luck..." he said, falling backwards onto his bed and falling asleep again (what else does he have to do?)  
  
Kari Put the phone down from the other room. "Well that was an interesting conversation!" she said sarcastically. She had been hoping that something more interesting would happen. "Well, I guess I'll go spy on Tai now..." she said as she walked to Tai's room and peeked through the cracked door. "What's this?" she asked herself as she saw Tai asleep, talking to himself and moving. "Matt... no Matt... don go away!" Tai muttered. Kari had to bite her hand to keep herself from laughing. She slowly crept into Tai's room and knelt beside his bed to hear what he was saying more clearly. "No Matt... stay here! Don't leave me..." Kari gasped as she heard this. She knew that Tai had a fear of people leaving him ever since the Digital world experience. Augumon was the only digimon they couldn't find and have in the digital gate. Tai started to groan a bit. "No Matt.... I love you Matt! No...." he screamed as a tear rolled down his face. Kari couldn't see him like this any more. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Tai wake up!" she said as his eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he asked her. "You were talking in your sleep. Its ok now Tai..." she said and hugged him. "You... know what my dream was about?" he asked her, letting her hug him but letting his hands stay glues to the bed. "Yes I do Tai. Not even you should have to struggle this much with love." She said to him. "Not even me? Oh thanks a lot Kari." He said sarcastically, wishing to change the subject. "Its ok, Tai" she said. Tai finally lifted his arms and returned the hug. "So you were spying on me again?" Tai asked accusingly. "Yup!" Kari said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
Yamato had finally healed after being trapped under Sora for a night. "Ahh, what it feels like to move again!" he joked when Sora came over his house. "One of these days ill get you Matt!" she joked back. Matt got up and hugged her. "See? Now I can actually stand!" he said, not letting the joke die down. Sora just his him over the head. "The joke is over Matt. Let it go." "Fine..." Matt said, giving Sora a "You took my fun away" look. Yamato's father leaned in behind them and said "You two are like a couple already!" not wanting to give up the teasing. Sora smiled as she picked up a ruler and his him on the head. Yamato laughed. "The ruler is still intact! That means you have to try again!" he said, watching as Sora nodded devilishly and hit his father again, cracking the ruler. Yamato's father rubbed his head where a bump quickly formed. "Fine then, be that way!" he said childishly.  
  
~~Back at the digital gate~~  
  
Tsunomon returned to the gate, greeting the others with a cheery "HI!". Piyomon smiled at him and said "did you see Tai up there?". Tsunomon smiled and said "Yep! He seems to be doin pretty good!" even though he knew he's doing to well. He didn't want to other digimon to worry. "Tentomon went to look for him again, but we never have any luck..." she said, of course talking about Agumon. "Either he doesn't want to be found, or someone else doesn't want him to be found... we cant be sure..." she said. Tsunomon glared at her. "How could you even think that he is hiding from Taichi on purpose?" he said, strictly. "Well if he didn't want to be found, he is the only one of us who could succeed in hiding." She explained. Tentomon flew into the gate and sighed. "No luck today." he said defeated. "We can try again tomorrow. All of us will go!" Tsunomon said.  
  
~~Back at Yamato's~~  
  
Yamato and Sora had decided to take a walk together. They went outside and started to talk to each other. "Lets stop by the store, I have to pick something up!" Sora said to Yamato. Yamato nodded and walked with her towards the story. All of a sudden he heard a lady scream "Hoodlum! Get him! That's the boy who tried to steal my purse!" Yamato looked around to see if he could help the lady by catching him. He turned around and felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around from the force of the bow as he fell to e ground. He looked up at an angry old lady with a purse. Yamato coughed and a tooth flew out of his mouth. Confused at what had just happened, he looked around to find Sora. She had snuck up behind the lady and slapped her from behind. "How dare you do that to my boyfriend! What do you think you are doing?! Crazy old loon!" Sora shouted in a rage. The crazy old lady screamed "Gang attack! Somebody help me!"  
The man that had beaten Yamato up before ran out of nowhere and kicked Yamato. "What is wrong with you? Do you think its funny to attack old ladies? I'm gonna show you!" he said, kicking Yamato again. Sora growled and jumped on the man. "I'm not afraid to beat you up!" she said, punching him in the face and knocking him out cold. Yamato's mouth dropped open as he said "Whoa..." and watched Sora beat the man up. When she was done, the old lady ran away screaming and Sora helped Yamato up. "What was that about?" she asked him. "I'm not sure. I never saw those people before in my life... but they acted like they knew me...." Yamato said. Sora looked at his hand, with the tooth in it and gasped. "They ruined your lovely smile! How could they?! They will PAY!" she said, her eyes starting to glow. Yamato sighed as confusion overwhelmed him. "What just happened? Why did it happen?" he asked himself. "Did it have anything to do with the day I blacked out? No... it couldn't have..." he answered himself. Sora was still glaring at the unconscious man who still had all his teeth. "That can change!" Sora shouted. "What can change?" "Got any pliers?" "...No" "Well we can get them at the store!" "Why?" "Well he did ruin your smile after all..." they said to each other. Yamato sighed. "you cant just go around ripping out people's teeth ya know..." "Then why did they do it to you? "I'm not sure, they're probably just people that escaped from the asylum..." "Maybe... should we call the cops?" "No... we can wait to do that... if we see these people again though..." he said, giving Sora a wink.  
They decided to go home and fix Yamato up. They walked into Yamato's house, past his father, and into the bathroom. "Matt, let me check this..." Sora said, touching the back of his head. Yamato winced as she touched it. Sora looked at her hand. There was a little bit of blood on it. Nothing serious, but it was still cut. "I think her purse had something sharp on it..." she said, taking a bandage and wrapping it around Yamato's head. "I don't feel so well Sora..." Yamato said, his head pounding. "Its ok Matt, you should go rest." She said. She brought Matt to his couch and helped him lie down. Yamato's father walked over and looked at his son. "Please tell me a crazy couple popped out of nowhere and beat him up. If he started a fight he is gonna be in SO much trouble!" he said. "Well that was odd..." Sora said. "That's exactly what happened!"  
Yamato's father laughed. "I'm sure it did Sora, I'm sure it did..." he said, and laughed even more. "He's gonna be all right, right Sora?" his father asked. "Of course!" she said. "Good... haha!" he said, starting to laugh again.  
  
~~Taichi's~~  
  
Taichi hadn't done much since that morning. What could he do? He sat at home trying to figure his parents logic. "I don't get it..." he said, hitting himself in the head with a pillow, defeated. Kari walked up to him. "I vacuumed the living room, now your end of the deal!" she said, holding out her hand. Tai sighed slightly and then laughed as he put the ten dollar bill in her hand. She smiled devilishly and replied with a cheery "Thank you!" and then ran of laughing like a maniac. "I don't have enough money to not do chores for the rest of the week..." Tai said, pouting at the thought of housework. Tai snuck over to his computer and accessed his Internet journal. This was the one place he could confess his emotions without anyone knowing who he was, who Yamato was, or that Taichi was a guy himself. "Oh, I have a comment..." he said smiling, he loved to read peoples comments on his journal. "Lets see what it says... 'stay away from my boyfriend Tai'... what?!?!" Tai said looking in shock at the comment and fearfully looking at the screen name. "SoraLV2M@4E" he read. "There is only one person that could be..." he said to himself, his eyes widening with fear.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but wasn't it worth it? Please review, I MUST know what you thought of it ^_^ it took me forever to write and think of stuff to write. I like the way this story is going. I wonder if it'll end off with a battle of the Yamato lovers? We will see... 


End file.
